Aimee Bradley
'''Aimee Bradley '''was first introduced in Bad Moon Rising, at a party in the woods organized by Tyler Lockwood. She was a good friend of Sarah's, and had a intrest in Matt. She was killed by Katherine Pierce at the Masquerade Ball HISTORY Season 1 Aimee Bradley did not appear in Season 1 Season 2 In Bad Moon Rising, Aimee was invited to the Tyler's Party which took place in the forests.Aimee walked over to Matt and expressed a feeling for him. She told him that he should get in the water, but Caroline Forbes got jealous and compelled her to find someone else and flirt with them. Matt got pretty mad with Caroline and caused an arguement with them. Caroline also showed that she made an enemy in Aimee as everyone was sticking up for her. Later that night, Tyler took Aimee down to the old Lockwood Estate and they started making out underground. Aimee stopped and admitted that she was interested in Matt and she needed to go . She left, leaving Tyler under ground. At the Mystic Grill, Aimee started to talk to Matt again, but Caroline come over and compelled her to back-off, making Matt even more mad. In Kill or Be Killed, Aimee and her friend, Sarah went to the Mystic Grill, where Sarah took a big displayed interest in Jermey Gilbert. Aimee didn't like the feeling of Jeremy, and warned her friend against it. She, Sarah and Jermey got invited to the Lockwood Manshion by Tyler, in which all of them accepted. They all partied and had some fun. Tyler decided to show Jermey the moonstone, Aimee and Sarah decided to have a little bit of fun with it a knicked it of Tyler. Tyler said it was funny but they really needed to stop it. Sarah ran up the stairs and Tyler followed after. At the top of the stairs, Tyler struggled with Sarah to get the moonstone back, he accidentally threw her down the stairs. Aimee and Jermey paniked, but Sarah turned out to be fooling them. In Masquerade, Aimee once again partied with Sarah and Tyler, but this time with Matt, much to Caroline's dismery. Aimee was on her way back to Tyler, Matt and Sarah, but decided to talk to Elena and Stefan, not knowing that it was Katherine. Aimee commented on Katherine's black dress, saying it was beautiful. Katherine said "Thanks" and offered to fix Aimee's neckless at the back. However, Katherine used Aimee to make a point to Stefan that she will make it rain blood, and paralysed her from the waist down. She then killed her by breaking her spine, and saying "Dead". She then dumped the body in Stefan's arms. Damon hid the body by burring it. She appeared on a photo when her locker was surronded with goodybe presants and things, as Aimee was reported missing. Personality She is described as "sweet, sexy, fun, and filled with flirt." She's interested in Matt and finds an enemy in Caroline. It's a guest role, and it "must look good in a Bikini. Appearances Season 2 *Bad Moon Rising *Kill or be Killed *Masquerade *Rose (Picture Only) Gallery Aimee.jpg|Aimee Bradley Aimee 1.jpg Aimee 2.jpg Aimee 3.jpg Aimee 4.jpg Aimee 5.jpg Aimee 6.jpg Aimee 7.jpg Aimee 8.jpg Aimee 9.jpg Aimee 10.jpg Aimee 11.jpg Aimee 12.jpg Aimee 13.jpg Aimee 14.jpg Aimee 15.jpg Aimee 16.jpg Aimee 18.jpg Aimee 19.jpg Aimee 20.jpg Aimee 21.jpg Aimee 22.jpg Aimee 23.jpg Aimee 24.jpg Aimee 25.jpg Aimee 26.jpg Aimee 27.jpg Aimee 28.jpg Aimee 29.jpg Aimee 30.jpg Aimee 31.jpg Aimee 32.jpg Aimee 33.jpg Aimee 34.jpg Aimee 35.jpg Aimee 36.jpg Aimee 37.jpg Aimee 38.jpg Aimee 39.jpg Aimee 40.jpg Aimee 41.jpg Aimee 42.jpg Aimee 43.jpg Aimee 44.jpg Aimee 45.jpg Aimee 46.jpg Aimee 47.jpg Aimee 48.jpg Aimee 49.jpg Aimee 50.jpg Aimee 51.jpg Aimee 52.jpg Aimee 53.jpg Aimee 54.jpg Aimee 55.jpg Aimee 56.jpg Aimee 57.jpg Aimee 58.jpg Aimee 59.jpg Aimee 60.jpg Aimee 61.jpg Aimee 62.jpg Aimee 63.jpg Aimee 64.jpg Aimee 65.jpg Aimee 66.jpg Aimee 67.jpg Aimee 68.jpg Aimee 69.jpg Aimee 70.jpg Aimee 71.jpg Aimee 72.jpg Aimee 73.jpg Aimee 74.jpg Aimee 75.jpg Aimee 76.jpg Aimee 77.jpg Aimee 78.jpg Aimee 79.jpg Aimee 80.jpg Aimee 81.jpg Aimee 82.jpg Aimee 83.jpg Aimee 84.jpg Aimee 85.jpg Trivia *She could of been related to Amber Bradley, but unlikely as Amber was White. *She was rumored to be a Vampire, but appeared false. *She is the third African-American not to be a witch or a warlock. The first is Tiki and the second is Carter. *She was killed in the same episode as her friend, Sarah. Category:Characters